Brevidade
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ele era feito de momentos. 30COOKIES, SET OUTONO, TEMA 30: BREVE


_**Brevidade**_

Ele era feito de momentos.

Havia uma sucessão deles, sempre passando, mais rápido do que os outros diriam. Havia aquela mania irritante dele, de levar as coisas mais depressa do que poderia, de seguir em frente quando precisava parar. Havia a certeza de que cairia, perderia quando era mais necessário, cometeria uma falha estúpida que colocaria tudo a perder. Havia a humilhação, sempre a humilhação.

Mas havia você.

Ele gostava de você.

* * *

Na época da academia, ele costumava te perseguir. Ele ia falar com você nos corredores, ele te observava nas aulas em vez de prestar atenção na matéria. Ele achava que você não notava, mas ele era um idiota. Você era simpática, você o achava engraçado. E você nunca soube que isso doía.

Você apenas achava estranho. Porque ele te perseguia, mas quando a encontrava não sabia o que fazer. Ele fazia palhaças, mas olhava pro chão quando você sorria. E aquilo era tão esquisito, porque ele observava o seu sorriso de longe.

Uma vez, ele disse que vocês eram amigos.

Mas vocês não eram. Vocês nunca foram. Vocês conversavam e riam várias vezes, você o ajudava com as lições e ele sempre vinha tirar dúvidas com você, você cuidava dos ferimentos dele e vocês sempre ficavam juntos nas missões, quando o sensei e Kakashi iam à frente, mas vocês não eram _amigos_.

Aqueles eram só alguns instantes. Alguns momentos, que se perdiam entre as suas lembranças. Segundos irrelevantes, sem grande importância... E ele os adorava.

* * *

Você olhava para ele, também. Mas só algumas vezes. Só em alguns _momentos_. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos escuros – _todos_ os Uchihas tinham, e ele nunca foi uma exceção. Para nada.

Os olhos escuros brilhavam quando te viam. Ele gostava de você. Os cabelos eram despenteados e mal cortados, em que ele passava as mãos de vez em quando, numa tentativa frustrada de ajeitar que só atrapalhava mais. E o rosto também era feito de momentos.

As madeixas negras que às vezes se mexiam por causa do vento, os olhos que brilhavam quando você estava lá. E o sorriso. De tudo nele, a única coisa que era eterna.

* * *

Observar-te. Era isso que ele fazia sempre, durante as aulas, as missões, tudo. Mas só muito rapidamente. Porque você logo notava, você logo olhava de volta e aí ele parava de olhar.

Você franzia a testa e pensava em perguntar, mas você nunca perguntou.

E ele te protegia – ele sempre o fez, não foi? Mas não. Ele _tentava_ te proteger. Ele respondia irritado a qualquer um que mexesse com você. Só que, na maioria das vezes, era você quem tinha que salvá-lo. Impedi-lo de brigar com alguém obviamente mais forte, alguém de quem ele invariavelmente acabava correndo. A coragem dele também só durava alguns momentos.

Às vezes, muito de vez em quando, ele te tocava. Eram toques rápidos e que ele nunca prolongava. Em suas mãos. Nos seus ombros. Nos seus cabelos. Em você, somente em você, as pontas dos dedos roçando levemente antes de se afastarem depressa. Muito depressa. Tão rápido que você chegava a pensar se não havia sido somente a sua imaginação. Mas o rubor no rosto dele definitivamente não era.

Você não compreendia completamente. Você era criança e não sabia nada sobre aquelas coisas. E ele... Ele também não.

* * *

_As pedras caindo. Escapar rápido, sem pensar no que aconteceria. As palavras do depois... E aquele sorriso._

"_Kakashi... Rin... Vocês estão bem?"_

* * *

Você passou um longo tempo se perguntando por que ele fizera aquilo. Procurando razões. Era o que você sempre fazia, mas não havia o que procurar, naquele caso. Não havia motivos. Ele gostava de você, só isso. Ele te amava.

* * *

_A mão cada vez mais fria. Palavras sem significado, ecoando pela sua mente. O seu toque, que os dedos dele tinham vergonha de provar, foi a última coisa que ele sentiu._

"_Rin..."_

_E, por um momento, você também gostou dele._

* * *

Ao todo, você o conheceu por dois anos.

Vocês não eram próximos. Ou _ele _não era próximo de você, porque tudo nele era breve demais. Rápido demais. Comum, nada que o destacasse.

No final das contas, ele foi só um momento que durou mais do que o normal.

Momentos não são o bastante para marcar a vida de alguém. Momentos apenas _passam_. E ele... Ele também passou.

* * *

N/A: Cá estou eu, ressurgindo das sombras, finalmente iniciando o meu primeiro set do 30cookies. Minha primeira idéia foi uma centric no Obito somente, mas mudei de idéia ao constatar algo terrível: Gente, vocês tem NOÇÃO de que _não há, em português, uma única fic ObiRin?! _E ainda por cima, TEM KAKARIN! Como isso?! _O Obito morreu porque decidiu salva-la! _Merlin, sabem quantos garotos de doze anos teriam coragem pra fazer uma coisa assim? E AINDA COLOCAM A GAROTA COM O RIVAL DELE?! Vocês não tem CORAÇÃO?!

Ah, chega. Já me decepcionei o suficiente com esse fandom, não sei porque ainda me surpreendo. E, antes que perguntem, eu sei que a Rin gostava do Kakashi (Deus, qual o problema dessas meninas?! Por que elas SEMPRE preferem o emo insuportável? E SIM, eu ODEIO o Kakashi criança!), mas pelo menos uma PLATÔNICA por parte do Obito podia rolar, né? Cacete, é CANNON! /revoltada/

Bom, o que interessa mesmo é que quando eu terminar esse set haverá NO MÍNIMO cinco ObiRin's neste site, nem que sejam todas minhas! Eu vou espalhar esse ship aqui, podem ter certeza! /pirou de vez/ /leva tiro dos fãs de KakaRin e mini-Kakashi/ NÃO CONSEGUIRÃO ME DETER! /tomatada/

Enfim. O set é Outono (FODA! Babei nos temas!), com o tema _Breve_, que eu acho que acabou ficando mais implícito do que deveria... Mas tá, é culpa dos challenges do 3v que me acostumaram a isso. Prometo que o próximo ficará mais óbvio. Terminando, espero as reviews e tomara que os fãs de KakaRin não levem a mal esta minha pequena revolta... Foi uma reação involuntária, juro!

P.S.: Gente, é TÃO BOM não ter que me prender aos projetos! Como não fiz isso antes? Sinto minha criatividade FLUIR novamente!


End file.
